A Little Chit Chat
by TMNTlover4ever
Summary: Luke meets Sheri to tell her how he feels. And you can bet the feeling is not mutual.


A little Chit Chat

By: TMNTlover4ever

Disc: If I owned them, you would know.

A/N: This is a story I just wanted write for the shell of it. I've been having some writer's block lately.

Intro: Raph's POV:

_At this moment, me and my bros are following Sheri. We don't know why, but she's sneaked out of the lair. Master Splinter, who is worried about her, had us follow her. I can't believe him sometimes. Sheri is a big girl she can take care of herself.........Who is that she's talking to? Is that...LUKE???_

TMNT theme song

It was 3pm in the lair. Raph and Mike were on the couch playing a race car game. Raph at the moment was winning. "There's no way you can catch up now Mikey." He said a grin on his face. Mikey pressed a button which caused his car to crash into Raph's. This made Raph's car hit the wall and explode. "What was that again?" Mikey asked. "You can't do that!" Raphael said loudly. "I can, and I did." Mikey said as his orange car crossed the finish line. "I call a rematch! Right here, right now!" Raph said rather loudly.

As this took place, Donatello and Leonardo were working together on Don's latest project. "Philips screwdriver please." Don said putting his hand out to Leo. Leo handed it to him. As they did this, they talked to one another about stuff.

Master Splinter was in his room meditating. Sheri was on Don's computer. On the internet. She had gotten an email. She clicked on it. It read:

_Meet me tonight at 6pm on the roof of the old warehouse on the corner of Fur and Pine streets. I need to talk to you. Please come. _

A friend

Sheri read the email over and over again. She was curious. Who was this friend? Or was it a trick? Only one way to find out. She would have to sneak out tonight. Sheri didn't like this, but something told her she should go. Sheri logged off the internet and looked at the clock. 3:30pm. She had plenty of time to worry about it. She walked over to Raph and Mikey and sat on the open seat of the couch. "I call winner." She said with a smile.

Mikey won again. "Okay, ghost girl, give it a shot." Raph said handing her the controller. Sheri and Mikey cars were right beside each other. Then Mikey tried to pull the same trick on Sheri as he did on Raphael. Sheri hit the breaks on her race car and Mikey's hit the wall, exploding. Her car crossed the finish line. "You need to learn some new tricks." She saidto Mikey,handing the controller over to Raph as she got up. She walked toward the kitchen.

Michelangelo started grumbling for a minute and then raced Raph some more.

5:45pm

Everyone was in the kitchen eating dinner. Pepperoni pizza to be exact. After having her fill, Sheri left the kitchen and snuck out of the lair in her ghost form. Little did she know that Leo had seen her cape as she had walked out. Master Splinter had seen it too. "Follow her my sons. We don't want her getting into any more trouble." He said. 'Hopefully this'll get their energy out of them too.' The wise rat thought to himself. His sons bowed and followed Sheri to the topside.

6:00pm

Sheri was on the rooftop of the warehouse. The turtles were in the shadows watching making sure she wasn't in any danger. A figure appeared in front of Sheri. The turtles drew their weapons silently. The figure stepped toward Sheri. "Nice to see you again." He said. He stepped out into the moonlight. It was Luke! He was dressed in his Foot Ninja uniform without the head mask thing.

Leo's eyes narrowed and his fingers clenched around his katanas' handles. He would give anything to slice Luke up right now.

Sheri crossed her arms. "Why did _you_ want to meet me? Is Shred-head in that corner?" She said angrily pointing in a corner that was nothing but shadows.

"No. He is at the Headquarters." Luke began. "I asked you here because I wanted to say I'm sorry." He said.

Sheri's arms were still crossed. "Do you expect me to forgive you? Because if you are then I'll be disappointing you this evening." She said.

"No I understand. I wouldn't forgive myself either if I was you." He replied. Luke walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "One last kiss though. Please." He said.

Sheri slapped him. "OW!" He said loudly. "Don't place your hands on me!" She said. All the turtles smiled at that. "You gotta give Sheri credit for that one." Raph said to his brothers. They nodded.

"What do I need to do to prove to you that I care for you?" Luke asked. "You care for me?" Sheri asked. "So your definition of caring is leading one to his/her enemy and then leaving him/her to face their enemy alone? Cuz if that's your definition then I don't want to be in any part of your life." Sheri sassed back at him. "I was taught that when you cared for someone, you would take care of them. And be honest and honorable. You have no honor and you apparently are not honest." She added.

Luke threw a metal ball at her that turned into a bunch of ropes that entangled her. She fell to the ground struggling. "What is your problem?" She asked. "The problem is that I love you. And the only way I can tell you is if your restrained." Luke said. He got close and put his hand on her cheek....

"I believe the lady said to not place your hands on her." Leo said. He was right in front of Luke and he gave Luke a punch in the kisser. He cut the ropes off of Sheri. "You alright?" Leo asked. "I'm fine." She answered. She then walked toward Luke who was on the ground at the moment. "We will never be together. So you might as well forget about it. I'll never forgive you. So leave me alone." She said giving him a kick in the ribs. He fell so his stomach was on the rooftop. Sheri walked past the turtles as she did she said, "Let's go home." She jumped off the rooftop down into the alley. The turtles put up there weapons and followed her all the way to the lair.

She changed to her normal mode and walked into the kitchen to grab some pizza. The others went back to their business. Except Leo. He followed her. "You want to talk?" He asked. Sheri was sitting at the table, pizza in hand. "Sure." She answered. "Ya know, he's a jerk if he expects you to forgive him." Leo said. "Yes, but when you came back from the future, you said I was married to him. And I know right now that I don't want to be married to him." She said. "Well, me and Mikey also helped you not become blind. So maybe you won't marry him too." Leo said. Sheri hugged him. "Leo, thanks for listening." Sheri said. She finished her pizza and left to her room.

_'When am I going to tell her how I feel for her?'_ He thought to himself as he walked to the meditation area.


End file.
